


Camp

by HellsLittleLiar



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: Moomin is excited that he gets to spend the night, camping alone with Snufkin! The only problem...is that he's going...to be ALONE...with Snufkin!





	Camp

Moomin was excited. Snufkin and he had hiked up into the mountains to better see the stars and they were planning on sleeping underneath them. Moomin had worried if it was too romantic, when he'd asked Snufkin to stargaze alone with him, but Snufkin didn't seem to think anything odd about it.

Snufkin seemed just as excited as Moomin was, in fact. He had grinned enthusiastically at Moomin's shy invitation and agreed straight away. 

As they climbed up the mountain, Moomin tripped over a protruding tree branch with a yelp. Snufkin helped him stand up, then kept holding onto his paw for the rest of the hike. Moomin was too busy being happy about holding paws with Snufkin all day to bother being embarrassed about tripping. 

They hadn't bothered bringing tents, so when they finally reached the top of the mountain they lay down next to each other and stared up into the expansive black sky. The stars sparkled back at them and Moomin sighed happily, leaning his head on Snufkin's shoulder. 

Moomin and Snufkin lay just like that, watching the stars. It was midnight when Snufkin sat up suddenly, startling Moomin into sitting up too. 

"Snufkin? What's the matter?"

Snufkin didn't answer. Instead he cupped Moomin's chin with his paw and pressed his nose against Moomin's snout. Moomin turned red and forgot to respond. When Snufkin pulled back and smiled nervously at him, Moomin fell backwards once again and covered his face. He screamed into his paws. As he emerged from his screaming, he was met with a concerned and apologetic expression from Snufkin.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have kissed you if I'd known it would upset you."

"It didn't upset me! It was wonderful! You-you're wonderful. I just- um- I just wasn't expecting it!"

"O-oh? You weren't? I asked Snorkmaiden and she said people usually kissed on dates but maybe she was mistaken?"

"D-date?" Moomin squeaked out.

"Yes? When two people who love each other do an activity together without anyone else there. Isn't that what a date is? That's what Snorkmaiden told me it was, anyway. And a long walk followed by stargazing is an incredibly romantic date, Moomin." Snufkin's eyes lit up and he looked so adorable that Moomin had to lean down and kiss him again.

If this were truly a date, as Snufkin said, then that meant Snufkin had said yes to going on a date with Moomin! Even if Moomin hadn't known he was asking for one at the time! Snufkin had agreed to date him! And kissed him and told him he loved him!

The two enamoured young lovers shared kisses underneath the shining stars until sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> haha Moomin you oblivious fucker


End file.
